1. Technical Field
My invention relates to appurtenant devices specialized for use with electrical connectors and in particular to mounting means for printed circuit board sockets.
2. Background Art
The prior art multi-contact connectors attached to protruding edge contacts of printed circuit boards rely on a sliding friction fit to secure the connector to the board. Such a connection may be jarred loose by vibration, bumping the connector or the cable, or other accidental actions.
In secure cable-to-board and cable-to-cable connections, the prior art provides complex connector structures which are expensive to fabricate.
Many secure prior art connectors rely upon replacement of the existing connectors with a whole new connection system rather than adapting the existing equipment to make a more secure contact.